Time
by InDefenseOfOurDreams
Summary: I should have known it would come to this: separation and heartbreak. It all started out good though, and I certainly didn't MEAN to fall in love with Sasuke. Now, it doesn't matter. It's over... CITRUS;YAOI;SASUNARU


**Author's Note: I wrote this at least a year ago and then forgot about it because I had no idea where to go from here. This was supposed to be the proloug to a story where team 7 lives in one complex and Kakashi is not gay (in fact, most of Konoha hates gay people in this story). This was supposed to be like the hook that took place in the future that got you to read the rest of the story that leads up to this point. But it just never happened. If someone inspires me to continue it, I might, but that's not likely for me.**

**Anyway, I'm babbling. I hope you like this little story, and please, please review!**

* * *

Time

_Our time is running out, Our time is running out,_

_you can't push it underground, You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

_-Muse_

Time is such a mysterious thing. Sometimes, in your life, there doesn't seem to be enough. So many instances I have found myself wishing with all my heart that the cosmos would just give me one more minute to sleep, to eat, to sit and think, to love...

And then there are other points in life when there seems to be too much time. Like when you're sitting at school waiting for the last minutes to tick by until the bell rings, or if your friend keeps babbling on and on about something that you have no interest in and you can hardly wait for the moment when they'll shut up. Unfortunately, I've had two such instances occur one right after the other.

I remember so clearly how much I wanted my time with Sasuke that night to never end. I thought that perhaps I could be in that one spot feeling those same emotions until the day I die. But such things could never be, because both of us were highly aware of the footsteps echoing in the living room and the small calls of our names, barely audible over our constant panting.

There is a big difference between knowing what to do and wanting to do it. I remember so clearly that I knew we shouldn't have started kissing when Kakashi and Sakura went out to get groceries. And I also knew that our clothing shouldn't have been ending up on the ground in that short time and our bodies should not have fallen onto my bed, and yet, I wanted to do it so badly that common sense had just cut off in my body. And even when the other two got home and couldn't find us I still could not bring myself to do what was smart: push Sasuke off of me and quickly dress. The very fact remained that I didn't want to.

I _wanted_ those moments, when Sasuke was pounding into me and I was crying out, to last a lifetime. But, to my heart's pain, even lifetimes eventually ended. Each step Sakura and Kakashi took were much too fast, and still I could not get myself up. Every echoing call seemed to be a number in the count down to our doom; to the moment when our love and caring and adoration ended; to the time when I wouldn't be allowed to love Sasuke anymore.

And he knew it as well as I did that our teammates would never accept us, and yet he seemed as incapable as I when it came to the matter of stopping. And in that time, when each footstep became louder and each call became more desperate, one thought came to my mind. It was something that I had heard from an older lady in a different town many missions ago, a cliché of hers that she had shared with me.

"Remember sonny," she had said. "Nothing lasts forever. So live it up, drink it down, laugh it off, avoid the bullshit, take chances and never, ever have regrets. Because at one point, boy, everything you did was exactly what you wanted."

And because of that one memory, the whole moment seemed a little less insane, if not entirely smart. It was true. No matter what horrible outcome would come of this later, at that moment, it was what I wanted. I _wanted_ to be in Sasuke's arms and take in his scent and feel his body; and I would damn to hell anybody who tried to make me regret it.

But heavens, I loved him and even with all these thoughts in my head I could not rid myself of the thought that after this night everything would be different. All of this time together would change and there was no doubt in my mind that others would begin to hate us after they found out.

But that wasn't what scared me the most. What I really feared was the fact that I may never get to be with Sasuke again. And to never be with the one I love would surely kill me. If the emotions didn't do it on their own I would be happy to take my own life. After all, what life was worth living if you couldn't be with the one you cared for most?

I recall thinking over and over to myself, _'One more minute! Please!' _And when that minute was gone I wished for another and another. I couldn't live without Sasuke and all I could do was pray for another minute to be with him. Because another minute with him was another minute I got to actually be alive for.

My hips were bucking frantically in time with Sasuke's and I could hear very clearly as our teammates stepped up to my door. Then the ecstasy of the final seconds came; the same seconds when the door to my room opened and Sakura and Kakashi stood in the threshold. There was just enough time, meaning only a few seconds, for them to watch the last plunges and the final climax as my lover came inside me and I onto his stomach. My vision was dotted for a few seconds as Sasuke came down on me in a heap. My arms were wrapped firmly around his neck and his were tangled in the sheets as we lay there, trying to catch our breath.

I was very tense, as I remember, waiting for someone to say something or to move. You could say that I felt very similar to a prisoner who was leaning over the chopping block and was waiting for the executioner's blade to come and finish me off. But then I felt Sasuke shift very slightly so that his lips were right next to my ear.

I was surprised to note that we were crying when I felt both of our tears mix as our cheeks touched. He must have and the same fears going through his mind as the ones rushing through mine. And with his lips, so close I was acutely aware of every breath he took, he said in such a hushed tone that only I could hear, "Remember, Naruto: I love you and I always will."

Suddenly, I couldn't hold it in any longer, and it seemed that neither could Sakura. At the exact moment when I buried my face into the crook of Sasuke's neck and began to silently weep the pink haired girl finally realized what she had witnessed and let out a loud, high pitched scream. Then she turned and fled back towards the living room of our team's complex.

It's hard to say what happened next, because all I could see was the constant blur from my tears. But in the next few seconds all that I became aware of was that someone was pulling Sasuke off of me. The 'someone' I guessed was Kakashi, since he was the only other person there. I had screamed then myself, a scream of anguish and pain, and I had clutched desperately around my raven's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were so unwilling to let each other go. _'More time. More time. I need more time.'_ That was all that was going through my mind, though I'm unsure that it was all in my head in the first place. I may have spoken a few words aloud too.

I could make out Kakashi's partially gloved hands tugging on Sasuke's shoulders, strength growing with each yank. Then he was gone and, for the first time in my life, I felt completely and utterly exposed. I felt like every living thing could see straight through me and into the deepest parts of my soul, discovering the secrets and memories that I never wanted anyone to see. Every emotion that I was even capable of feeling seemed to show themselves freely and without control.

But in the midst of all the love, pain, fear, and even joy (from the recently felt pleasure, of course), the emotion that I recall the most was the feeling of emptiness. There's only one way to describe the feeling. It was like my heart had been torn out and now there was a hole in my chest that was raw, open and bleeding. The cut edges hurt so much that I could barely breathe and my thoughts were rushing so fast that I couldn't grasp onto a single one.

I had given my heart to Sasuke a long time ago so that if he ever left me he would take my heart with him, leaving me with this empty, gaping hole in my chest. My tears wouldn't stop. I guess another way to picture how I felt was to say that I was like a rose without red or a song without emotion. I was a lovebird who had had my mate taken from my side. Already, life seemed like a passing dream without Sasuke.

Then, as far as I could see, Kakashi muttered out a jutsu as he struggled to hold my raven down. Then Sasuke went limp and fell onto the ground as the sleeping jutsu took its effect and my Sensei turned towards me.

"SASUKE!" I had screamed, but it only made my emotions run even more rampant. And before I could do anything against my teacher the drowsiness of Kakashi's curse fell upon me as well. I had dropped onto the floor from my bed and had made my way over to my dark angel's side. My arms wrapped around him tightly, for my fear of never seeing him again was overwhelming. Then my vision faded into the dark...

...and so did my angel.

* * *

**And that's the end. I know, I know, It was really angsty and tragic. I was going through a dark time when I wrote this over a year ago. I personally consider myself a happy person now, though never perky and cheerful. And I'm also aware that the ending just cuts off and you feel like there should be a chapter 2, but there's not. If someone's review inspires me enough, I might go back and write more. But that's only if you guys really mean it!**

**Thanks for reading and pretty please with a cherry on top, REVIEW!**


End file.
